


Карты, ставки, два «ствола»

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: После победы над Ханом «Энтерпрайз» отправился в пятилетнюю миссию, и первым праздником, который экипаж отмечал на борту, стал День Святого Валентина, который Маккой ненавидел всей душой.





	

Все на «Энтерпрайз» знали, что энсина Чехова не обыграет в шахматы никто, даже Спок. Причём, если бы коммандер и решился на такую авантюру, ему не помогло бы и использование для консультаций компьютера — во время шахматных поединков своё звание гения Чехов честно отрабатывал. Он пользовался какими-то совершенно невероятными стратегиями, всё время меняя их, потрясающе создавал безвыходные для противника ситуации, а особым «везунчикам» ставил мат и вовсе в один-два хода.

Однако светить способностями и вообще хвастаться Чехов не очень-то любил, играл только если его уговаривали несколько часов подряд и больше предпочитал карты.

Все на «Энтерпрайз» знали, что в карточных играх, и особенно в покере, доктору Маккою нет равных. К партиям с более-менее ценными ставками его вообще подпускать было нельзя — Маккой в два счёта загребал себе весь банк. Он отлично умел блефовать, все попытки «прочесть» его по мимике и жестам, на которые Маккой не любил размениваться и во время работы — перепалки с капитаном и коммандером в эту категорию не входили, — оказывались бесплодными. А вот Маккой, в силу профессии читающий людей как открытую книгу, своих партнёров по игре видел насквозь, и обмануть его было нереально.

Впрочем, этим талантом Маккой пользовался нечасто — жалел других. Однако временами всё-таки злоупотреблял: во время увольнительной по пьяни — да и то только чтобы Кирка позлить, ибо тот считал себя великолепным игроком в покер.

Когда-нибудь — и экипаж «Энтерпрайз» давно организовал тотализатор на то, когда именно — Маккой и Чехов должны были столкнуться если не за шахматной доской, то хотя бы за карточным столом. Кирк больше всех ждал импровизированной «битвы титанов» — ему хотелось быть отмщённым, да и зрелище из такой игры вышло бы восхитительное.

Но судьба, конечно же, лишила его и остальной экипаж возможности увидеть, как это случилось, — на то она и судьба.

***

После победы над Ханом «Энтерпрайз» отправился в пятилетнюю миссию, и первым праздником, который экипаж отмечал на борту, стал День Святого Валентина, который Маккой ненавидел всей душой.

У него были на то веские причины: весь младший медицинский персонал вне зависимости от пола и возраста был от него без ума. Маккой, конечно, исподтишка радовался тому, что, несмотря на развод, всё ещё оставался достаточно привлекательным для такого, но в дни, когда романтические действия не только не пресекались, а даже и поощрялись, его жизнь превращалась в сущий ад.

Единственной женщиной, которая не преследовала его, была медсестра Кристина Чепэл, по уши влюблённая в Спока. Маккой ей сочувствовал — Кристине тоже приходилось нелегко, ведь мало того, что за Споком в День Святого Валентина ходила толпа научников, жаждущих внимания, так ещё и за ней самой, в силу её привлекательности, увивалось немало непрошенных ухажёров.

Именно поэтому Маккой, заранее выдворив весь персонал, кроме Кристины и доктора М’Бенги, которому что День Святого Валентина, что китайская пасха — всё было одно, заблокировал медотсек на личный код и уселся на посту, чтобы в случае действительной необходимости открыть дверь. Кристина поблагодарила его и ушла в ординаторскую — пить чай с доктором М’Бенгой, который вечно доставал откуда-то потрясающий чай и приносил его просто так, а ещё умел так сочетать его с молоком и травами, что даже Маккой, всю жизнь любивший кофе, питал к чаю М’Бенги тёплые чувства.

Несмотря на блокировку, почитатели Маккоя всё же появились и даже настойчиво поскреблись с полчаса, пока тот не тот включил режим непрозрачности у стеклянных дверей. А потом наступила блаженная тишина, и Маккой расслабленно откинулся в кресле, читая свой любимый том Величайшей Медицинской Энциклопедии Федерации Планет — про андорианцев.

Однако, как всегда бывает, его планы были нарушены лихорадочным стуком в дверь. Что характерно, нежданный гость даже не воспользовался специальным звонком.

Маккой включил режим прозрачности и поднял бровь от удивления, увидев встрёпанного, запыхавшегося и бледного Чехова.

— Доктор Маккой, разрешите посетить медотсек, пожалуйста! — выпалил тот на одном дыхании, опасливо оглядываясь на турболифт в конце коридора.

Судя по электронному табло, створки его вот-вот должны были открыться, а Чехова явно не прельщала такая перспектива.

Маккой быстро ввёл код, впуская его, заблокировал за ним дверь и вернул ей непрозрачность. Чехов сполз по стенке, облегчённо вздохнув, и блаженно прикрыл глаза — видимо, ему тоже сегодня досталось.

— И кто же вас, энсин, довёл до таких крайних мер, как поиск убежища здесь? — иронично спросил Маккой, возвращаясь в кресло.

— Сейчас услышите, доктор, — Чехов горестно вздохнул, — к сожалению, моя каюта была не очень-то безопасна в данных обстоятельствах.

За дверью явно кто-то был — и, видимо, пытался обойти блокировку медотсека.

Маккой жестом велел Чехову спрятаться и подошёл к двери, возвращая ей прозрачность.

— Какого, простите, хрена вы ломитесь туда, куда не просят, мистер Скотт? — строго спросил он, сурово глядя на замершего с поднятой к дверной панели рукой Скотти. — Я очень сомневаюсь, что на то был приказ капитана. Мои полномочия позволят мне в случае продолжения ваших действий изолировать вас на неделю в боксе для пациентов с расстройствами психики. Вы этого хотите?

Скотти сглотнул — несмотря на то, что они с Маккоем несколько раз становились собутыльниками во время увольнительных, иметь с ним дело как с профессионалом Скотти не любил.

— К вам Чехов не заходил? — с надеждой спросил он. — Мне просто помощь нужна в инженерном. Срочно.

— И откуда я вам возьму Чехова, если он должен быть или на мостике, или в своей каюте? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Маккой, пресекая дальнейшие попытки Скотти прорваться. — Коль он вам так нужен — идите и ищите. А сюда придёте только в случае серьёзного ранения, и никаких царапин, ясно?

Скотти кивнул и отошёл от двери. Маккой активировал непрозрачный режим и окликнул:

— Чехов, можете выходить.

— Доктор, я вам так благодарен. — Чехов выглядел намного лучше, и Маккой ощутил иррациональное чувство хорошо проделанной работы, хотя обычно оно относилось к его медицинской деятельности.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — невольно улыбнулся он и снова сел в кресло.

Смерив взглядом книгу, а потом Чехова, опустившегося на корточки возле стены напротив, Маккой вздохнул и понял — спокойно почитать ему не удастся. А вот кое-что другое…

— Чехов, вы в карты играете?

Ответом Маккою был абсолютно изумлённый взгляд.

— Играю, — Чехов помолчал и добавил: — Но только с друзьями и без ставок. Выигрываю всё время. А что?

Маккой заговорщицки улыбнулся — собственно, именно этого заявления он от Чехова и ждал.

— У меня та же самая проблема, — сказал он доверительным тоном, — так, может быть, попробуем свои силы в партии друг с другом? Заодно и выясним, кто же из нас всё-таки лучший игрок.

Чехов, как и все русские, с которыми Маккой когда-либо имел дело, был невероятно азартным человеком, а потому ожидаемо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, — но у меня одно условие.

— Какое? — Маккою даже стало интересно.

Чехов поднялся, подошёл к креслу и протянул ему руку:

— Просто Павел, доктор.

— В таком случае зовите меня Леонардом, — Маккой пожал руку Чехова и с лёгкой насмешкой добавил: — Просто Павел.

Чехов — вернее, уже Павел — рассмеялся, и Маккой почувствовал, что вечер становится более интересным.

***

Вызвав на пост Кристину и М’Бенгу, Леонард отвёл Павла в карантинный бокс, где им уж точно никто не мог бы помешать, и сходил в ординаторскую за картами.

— Только я больше по шахматам, — предупредил Павел, а потом взял колоду и выбросил все двойки, тройки, четвёрки, пятёрки и джокера.

— Что это ты делаешь? — заинтересованно спросил Леонард, присаживаясь на узкую кровать напротив Павла.

— Для чистоты эксперимента, думаю, нам стоит начать с чего-то попроще, чем покер, — Павел подмигнул ему, — я научу тебя играть в одну русскую игру, которая называется «дурак». Для неё нужно тридцать шесть карт, возможности для блефа минимальные и присутствует элемент стратегии, присущий шахматам, в которых я ас. Так что для нашего поединка это будет идеальная игра. Ты как?

— Рассказывай правила, — Леонард снял сапоги и уселся поудобнее.

Первые полчаса он вникал в тонкости игры в «дурака» под чутким руководством Павла, а затем ещё минут двадцать они сражались вхолостую, пробуя свои силы.

— Я не чувствую азарта, — пожаловался Павел, и Леонард был вынужден согласиться:

— Я тоже. В покере есть ставки, а тут мы просто играем на победу.

Вдруг Павел воспрял духом:

— А может, на раздевание? — и, увидев недоумение Леонарда, поспешил добавить: — Мы так ещё в Академии играли. Это даже лучше, чем ставки — обычно ведь перед тобой раздеваются, а не ты. И, между прочим, карточные игры на раздевание придумали в России. Самое то!

Леонард мог отказаться — но Павел выглядел воодушевлённым, да и его самого взбудоражила эта перспектива. Он уже понял, что Павел серьёзный противник, но сдаваться без боя не привык.

— Хорошо, — сказал Леонард, усаживаясь поудобнее, — но учти: играем до победного.

Павел кивнул и начал раздавать.

***

В первом же раунде Леонард лишился форменного свитера и чёрной водолазки под ним.

Павел присвистнул и восхищённо выругался по-русски, увидев татуировку на его плече.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил он, и Леонард, предварительно, конечно, закатив глаза, повернулся так, чтобы Павел мог прочитать надпись. — Мириам. Кто это?

— Моя бывшая жена, — сухо ответил Леонард, но Павел смотрел на него как-то по-новому, и он не выдержал: — Что?

— Ты… — Павел восторженно улыбался, — я просто не ожидал от тебя такого. Ты же всегда такой грозный доктор, знаешь, а тут — татуировка. Это довольно сентиментально.

Последнее замечание почти заставило Леонарда смутиться, а потому он схватился за карты и пояснил:

— В молодости все делают ошибки. Одним они приносят счастье, другим — боль. Мне не повезло со вторым, но сейчас я раздаю карты, и мы играем дальше. Идёт?

Павел кивнул. А через некоторое время уже снимал брюки.

Увидев его бельё, Леонард не смог удержаться и расхохотался.

— В горошек, Павел? Серьёзно?

Тот даже оскорбился:

— В России всегда ходили в семейниках таких расцветок, между прочим, — заявил он, — так что будь готов лишиться брюк за свою дерзость в ближайшие минуты, несчастный!

Дальнейшая схватка была уже веселее: Леонард действительно остался в одних лишь трусах, но отыгрался, заставив Павла снять оба носка. Затем несколько раз они сыграли вничью, но потом Леонард проиграл.

— Ваше бельё, доктор, — тоном победителя потребовал Павел и протянул руку.

Делать нечего — уговор есть уговор. Леонард снял трусы и вручил их Павлу, почему-то не чувствуя себя нелепо. Наоборот — ситуация странным образом заводила его.

Павел слегка покрутил трусами Леонарда и отложил их в сторону.

— Ну, кожу снимать не имеет смысла, — пошутил он, — поэтому предлагаю новую ставку. В прошлый раз выбирал я, так что твоя очередь.

— На поцелуи, — брякнул Леонард, и Павел удивлённо посмотрел на него.

Как будто и не он только что раздел Леонарда до конца.

— Одеваемся? — спросил Павел.

— Ну уж нет, — Леонард сел на кровать и начал раздавать карты, — так просто ты не отделаешься. Будет тебе дополнительный раздражающий фактор. Победитель выбирает, куда его целуют, но сначала я оставлю тебя без трусов.

Так и случилось. Павел отдал Леонарду свои смешные семейники в горошек и сел сдавать, бесстыже скрестив ноги.

И выиграл.

— Блядь, — с чувством сказал Леонард, и Павел улыбнулся:

— Условия должны выполняться. Давай-ка в губы.

Леонард наклонился вперёд, взял Павла за подбородок и хотел было обойтись простым соприкосновением губ, но Павел не дал — он запустил пальцы в его волосы и ткнулся языком в сомкнутые губы Леонарда, заставляя его открыть рот, а потом поцеловал сам — с чувством, глубоко и жарко, так что у Леонарда встал за ту минуту, что продлился поцелуй.

— Играем дальше? — спросил Павел, оторвавшись от его губ и тяжело дыша.

Леонард посмотрел ему в глаза — радужка Павла почти скрылась за провалом зрачка — и покачал головой:

— Я так не думаю.

Последней мыслью его не о Павле и его восхитительных руках, губах и прочем, была та, в которой Леонард благодарил себя за предусмотрительно запертую дверь в карантинный бокс.

***

Следующим утром Леонард в приподнятом настроении прошествовал на мостик.

— Джим, напомни-ка мне, когда ты уже перестанешь игнорировать мои предписания и явишься на чёртов медосмотр? — самым миролюбивым тоном спросил он, вводя Джима в тихий ужас от такого диссонанса.

— А до конца смены оно подождёт? — Джим явно пытался придумать очередную причину отвертеться и кивнул на Павла, как ни в чём не бывало с негромким посвистыванием занимавшегося корректировкой курса. — Вон, Чехов тоже на медосмотре давно не был. Может, его возьмёшь?

Павел обернулся, приветливо улыбнулся Леонарду и доложил:

— Капитан, медосмотр я проходил вчера под чутким руководством доктора Маккоя.

— Боюсь, Джим, тебе придётся пойти со мной, — заключил Леонард, кладя руку на плечо Джима.

Тот приоткрыл рот от удивления и несколько раз посмотрел то на Павла, то на Леонарда. Помолчал с минутку. И наконец выдал:

— Ну и дела!

Павел рассмеялся и вернулся к своим прямым обязанностям.

Жизнь на «Энтерпрайз» возвращалась в своё привычное русло. Впереди были ещё пять лет миссии — и Леонарда Маккоя это не пугало.

Теперь у него было, к кому прийти после смены…

Да и играть в «дурака» ему очень понравилось.


End file.
